gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stromberg (car)
|variants = |related = Ardent Cheetah Classic V8 Ghost |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Ocelot Stromberg is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Stromberg is a 2-door sports car that is able to convert to a submarine. The design of the car seems to be taken from several different 1970s European sports cars including the , the and the , seen evident in the rear. The windscreen appears to be based on the , while the tail lights look like those of a Lamborghini Diablo. The black pin stripe and front bumper are reminiscent of detailing found on the 1976-78 Lotus Esprit S1. The Stromberg does not have many customizable options, as the only physical changes that can be modified is body paint, window tint and wheel types. The vehicle features several functional components which deploy from various points of the car when it enters submarine mode (see below for details), and fold back up when the vehicle reverts to car mode. However, these components do not seem to have fully-rendered storage spaces inside the vehicle; they merely disappear into the car's bodywork when stowed. The interior is shared with the Ardent. Current Design Gallery Car= |-| Submarine= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Car Mode Overall, the Stromberg seems to have fair handling and speed, but has average acceleration, the latter of which can be improved by upgrading it at Los Santos Customs or at a vehicle workshop. Defence-wise, the Stromberg can take five missles before exploding, giving it a slight defensive edge over the Deluxo, another weaponized vehicle from the update. Being an amphibious vehicle, it will not fail like other land vehicles if left in car-mode, but will be difficult to control it, therefore making it essential to change into the submarine mode. ;Weapons The vehicle is fitted with dual forward facing fixed machine guns from the vents immediately under the front windscreen and homing missiles from the pop-up grille. When transitioning from car to submarine (by holding right on the D-Pad), the wheels and the exhausts are retracted and the wheel hubs are completely covered, the tail light housings are extended backwards, two side fins pops up from the car's bodywork on the rear portion and two more are flipped up from the tail light housings, along with the cased propellers from the lowest area of the rear end. The portion containing the license plate will flip down and two tubes pops up from there, as well as an antenna from the roof. The transition takes approximately four seconds. Like the Deluxo, the Stromberg can be transitioned at any time, and should the player have gathered enough momentum, they can use the Submarine Mode to allow the car to slide at moderate speeds down inclined terrain. Submarine Mode After converting to submarine mode, submarine performance is average. Forward speed is quicker than a Submersible or a Kraken, but is still slower than any surface speed boat. Ascent and descent rate is faster than other submersibles but can only be achieved using forward momentum and pitching the nose. There is no raise and lower control functionality as in the other submersibles as these controls are assigned to the weapons in the Stromberg. Rudder response is quite sensitive. The car will momentum-drift noticeably when trying to turn sharply under water. Collision with the seabed or underwater flora will cause damage, and can eventually destroy the vehicle (and potentially kill the occupants depending on the depth this occurs). The vehicle shares the same depth range as other submersibles and will be crushed by water pressure at just past 500 ft (0.11 miles), killing the occupants, even if they are equipped with Scuba Suits. Visibility when breaching the surface is poor and there is a risk when driving out of the water of the vehicle getting stuck on terrain whereby neither land nor submarine mode will be usable to get the vehicle unstuck. Abandoning the vehicle on foot and getting it redelivered by the Garage Mechanic or pushing it with other nearby vehicles/boats will be required. When transitioning from submarine to car, the wheel hubs are uncovered and the wheels are deployed, along with the antenna retracting to the car's roof. The propellers and the rear tubes are retracted and the black portion is flipped back to its position. The respective fins are retracted to the car's bodywork and the tail light housings are retracted to the car. Finally, the exhaust tubes are rotated back to expose the tail pipes. The transition takes approximately three seconds. ;Weapons In submarine mode, the machine guns are disabled under water (so are unusable unless the car is leaping out at the surface) and uses torpedoes located on the outermost sides of the pod (but retaining the RPG rocket model). Torpedoes will break the surface and be able to hit targets on land or low-flying aircraft. As a weaponized vehicle, the Stromberg can be stored in the hold of an Avenger and deployed over water. The player can convert it to submarine mode while falling or wait until it hits the water. Image Gallery Stromburg-GTAO-Official.jpg|Official pre-release screenshot of the Stromberg Stromberg-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Stromberg on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Stromberg-GTAV-UnderwaterCarMode.png|The Stromberg underwater in 'Car Mode' Stromburg-GTAO-CrushDepthLimit.png|Reaching crush depth. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Stromberg may appear in the Freemode Preparation "Strombergs", where they are carried by Wastelander that must be stolen. Given the circumstances of the mission, these examples are in their "natural form", and therefore having no specials. *Later, it is used in the setup mission Setup: Submarine Recon, used to destroy a convoy and later to destroy naval mines around the submarine. *It is again used in the heist finale The Bogdan Problem, used by one of the two teams to reach the submarine. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $3,185,350 or for $2,395,000 (trade price after completing the Submarine Recon setup mission as the heist leader). Video Trivia General *It appears to be inspired by the -based from the movie . **The main villain in The Spy Who Loved Me movie was named "Karl Stromberg". As this vehicle is heavily influenced by the Wet Nellie, this is likely where the vehicle gets its name. **Also, the description of asking "Can you swim?", driving off a pier, and losing one's pursuers is a reference to the Wet Nellie's first appearance scene in The Spy Who Loved Me, where Bond drives it off a pier into the water to lose an attack helicopter. Navigation }} pl:Stromberg (pojazd) es:Stromberg (vehículo) de:Stromberg (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles